The Overdue Promise
by Dancefool91
Summary: He made a promise to sing with her, but he never lived up to that promise. Now, as an encounter ensues during Christmas Break, he will make sure to fulfill his promise, for a Bolton never backs down on their word. TxS.


The Overdue Promise

By: Alexb91

* * *

**Summary: **He made a promise to sing with her, but he never lived up to that promise. Now, an encounter ensues during Christmas Break, he will make sure to fulfill it, for a Bolton never backs down on their word. TxS.

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Rating- **K+

_**A/N: **__Well this is just a little one-shot to get my creative juices working. I watched the High School Musical 2 movie, which was way better than the 1__st_

* * *

The sun glistened on the concrete pavement, as the scrubby brunette-haired teen shot another basket into the hoop. He smiled in satisfaction as he made shot after shot, the basketball making a _swish _sound after every basket. He had to get his mind off everything, school, the Wildcats, _her_. Oh God, how he hated the fact that he could not get over her. They had broken up a week prior, ending it for "personal reasons." Sure, summer was pure bliss for them, as Troy and Gabriella were able to live in the moment, nothing to worry about except on how they were going to spend their summer of love.

But that soon faded like dark clouds covering the bright sun, as senior year reared its ugly corner., the two having to focus on their studies and preparing to enter college. Troy concentrated on making this year the year of the Wildcats, as he hoped to earn a scholarship to the University of Albuquerque. He rarely had time to spend it with his beloved girlfriend, as he cancelled dates and anniversaries, as he had to focus on his future.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had her own problems to deal with as she too had to step back into reality and had to focus of her future career. Unfortunately her countless meetings for the Scholastic Decathlon, filling out dozens of applications, and accepting an internship at a law firm took her away from her time with her boyfriend, and soon realized that the two were going their own way.

The scene was fresh in Troy's mind as he contemplated the events that occurred on that faithful day.

* * *

_A short brunette-haired teen sat on an oak park bench, removing petals from a once white flower. She let out a depressed sigh as she checked her watch. She fiddled with her baby blue polka dot baby doll dress as she waited anxiously for her boyfriend._

_As she stood up, she caught a glimpse of a young athletic teen sprinting towards her, wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a baby blue tie. A bouquet of red roses were clutched in his grip and he darted towards her. _

"_I am sorry that I am late." Troy said in between breaths._

"_It is okay, Troy.: Gabriella replied. "It isn't like you haven't missed one before."_

"_I am truly sorry, Gabs. It is just that I had a tough practice as we were trying to prepare for the championship." Troy reasoned._

"_Well I had an important Decathlon meeting, but I missed that for this." Gabriella retorted._

"_I said I was sorry."_

"_Well sorry is not always going to amend our problems."_

"_Problems? I missed a couple of dates, and suddenly we have problems?" Troy asked starting to raise his voice._

"_No, you missed 5 dates and 2 anniversaries." Gabriella replied, as a single tear feel from her beautiful olive-skinned face._

"_Why are you making such a big deal. Can't we just share what we have?"_

"_I have tried to get past all of these hardships, but I can't!" Gabriella exclaimed, tearing streaming down. "I can't do it anymore, Troy! I can't!"_

"_Gabi, please don't."_

"_I am sorry but we are starting to establish our futures." she explained. "And I don't think this relationship is not part of our future."_

"_No, we will make it work." Troy retorted, grasping Gabriella tightly in his broad arms, as he fought back tears._

* * *

Troy violently shook his head, trying to rid himself of that day. He and Gabriella made small talk around school but nothing more. Chad told him not to worry, seeing as he and Taylor have broken up 6 times and made up. But Troy knew that his relationship with her was over for good. Troy lied down on the patch of green grass near his backward basketball court as he closed his eyes, trying to reminisce on the days of bliss, his summer vacation as he closed his eyes and drifted towards a deep sleep.

* * *

As night approached, Troy Bolton laid on his bed, wearing his basketball jumpsuit. It was Christmas Break and he had nothing to do. His parents went on a romantic getaway to Hawaii. Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi were having a Girls' Week at Taylor's parent's cottage up at Minnesota, which was fine for Troy, as he wanted no awkward tension between him and Gabriella. Chad was with his parents at Florida and Zeke was busy at a cooking seminar. And Jason… wasn't the most fun person to hang around with. And he knew that the Evans were vacationing at the Swiss Alps.

He had grown closer to the Evans, well mainly Ryan. They both shared a common interest which was baseball. As for Sharpay, well after the whole summer scandal, she toned down a bit, and became part of the Wildcats, but never really socialized with Troy. Her "Ice Princess" persona had deteriorated, but Troy still was uncomfortable with her, seeing as she almost ended the relationship with Gab…

"There I go talking about her again!" he shouted to no one in particular. "I got to go somewhere where I can just get away from it all." He thought and thought, until after 10 minute of intense concentration, he figured out where to go. He was going to go to the one place that felt like haven… Lava Springs.

* * *

Sharpay Evans tapped her French tip manicured nails on the white silk cloth, draped over the mahogany table; her date, Javier, chatted away on how he planned to include more summer activities for the upcoming summer. Sharpay merely nodded, trying to look as of every word he was producing was being sunk into her head.

"So, we could do water aerobic on Mondays, then water polo matches on Tuesdays, then…"

"Listen Javier, I am feeling a bit under the weather." Sharpay lied. "I think I am just going to head back to my room and get some beauty rest." Sharpay excused herself from the table.

"Oh okay, I'll accompany you." he replied.

"No, really. I just need some Sharpay time." Sharpay answered. She exited the restaurant leaving her date to eat his crème brûlée.

Sharpay strolled along the golf course, wearing a white Armani sequined cocktail dress with matching high-heels and a white pearl necklace with matching earrings and a matching bracelet. She had decided to reside at "Lava Springs," not joining her family. She decided that she need time to reflect of her past year, and get away from all the chaos that she called life.

She planned to spend the break relaxing by the pool, enjoying gourmet cuisine cooked to her liking, and having a fling, nothing serious, with her lifeguard, Javier. This min vacation was dedicated to her and she planned to keep it that way.

As she removed her pricey, silver Armani high-heels, her feet brushing against the manicured green land, she noticed someone on hole 4, sitting on the grass, his head down. Sharpay, being the curious one that she was, tiptoed her way towards the sullen teen and screamed, "Who are you, and what are you doing here!" she exclaimed. The surprised teen bolted up from his spot.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know… Sharpay?" the teen asked.

"Troy Bolton? What are _you _doing here?" Sharpay asked. "I mean you work for the summer, not winter break."

"I am not hear for that." he replied, blushing from embarrassment.

"What are you doping here. Oh, I get it, you are having a midnight dinner with your little girlfriend., aren't you?" she said. "Oh, Fulton is so going to here about this, and you two will be arrested for trespassing."

"What, don't tell Mr. Fulton, please!" Troy exclaimed. "And me and Gabriella are not going out anymore, we broke up."

"Wait, you guys haven't gotten back together yet?" she asked arching her eyebrows.

"No, why?"

"Well you guys are East High's 'golden couple'." Sharpay answered. "I mean you guys are supposed to be _together forever._"

"Well we are done with, forever." he mumbled sitting back down as Sharpay joined him

"Well sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, what about you and Zeke?" Troy asked, trying to change the conversation. Sharpay merely chuckled.

"Me and Zeke were done with since Thanksgiving." Sharpay responded.

"Really, wow, how come I didn't know that?"

"You were in your own little world, Bolton." Troy merely nodded as she laid down.

"So I thought you were going with your family to the Swiss Alps?" Troy asked.

"No, I decided to stay here and just have some alone time. I mean god, it's senior year." Sharpay answered his question.

"I know what you mean, I have so much to deal with. I have basketball to worry about, have to maintain a C average, make sure I maintain the requirements I need in order to keep the scholarship for college, and now I have to deal with a break-up."

"Wow, Troy, looks like being primo boy of the school is tough work for you." Sharpay remarked.

"Well how about the primo girl of East High? Does she have any hardships in her life?" he asked, cracking a smile.

"Well I Drama club takes like 80 of my life, I have to make sure that I look my best 24/7, maintain my grades, get ready for college, dance rehearsal, acting and singing lessons with Madam Lepunt, and plan the arrangements for senior prom. So yeah, my schedule is pretty packed." Sharpay ranted.

"Wow, looks lie we both have busy schedules."

"I guess we do." Sharpay agreed as she gazed at the night. She then turned her attention to Troy.

"You want to play basketball?" she suggested.

"What? Are you serious. You know I am on the basketball team, right?" Troy replied wondering what she was up to.

"Yeah, why, are you scared?" she teased.

"No, I think you should be."

"Well I am not. You see there are a few things you don't know about me."

"Oh really." Sharpay nodded. She lifted herself from the ground. She dashed away as Troy followed her.

* * *

The stars sparked under the pitch black sky as Sharpay and Troy were on the basketball court. Sharpay dribbled the ball as Troy merely nodded his head.

"You won't be shaking your head once I cream you." Sharpay boasted.

"Yes, I am truly intimated by you." Troy flung his arms in an overdramatic fashion.

"Of course you are. And to make this interesting, for every shot a person makes, the other person has to remove an item of their ensemble." Sharpay announced.

"Are you serious, you want me to get you naked?" Troy snickered.

"Shut up, so do you agree to the terms?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Sharpay flung the ball onto the hoop, the round ball perfectly going through the hoop, Troy gawking at the scene, as Sharpay clapped her hands with satisfaction.

"Did that just happen?" Troy asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, so start undressing." Sharpay grinned as Troy removed his jacket.

"Okay, sorry, but that was just beginner's luck." Troy replied.

"Whatever, here is the ball." Sharpay handed the ball to him. Troy easily made his way around her and made a lay-up, and he shouted, "Oh yeah." Sharpay simply rolled her eyes.

"So Sharpay, it is your turn to undress." Troy beamed.

"Okay." Sharpay removed her bracelet. "There."

"What! That isn't fair, you are supposed to remove a part of your clothing!"

"No, Bolton. Remove an item of the person's ensemble. This is part of my ensemble."

"Okay, fine, cheater." Troy muttered,

"Bolton, I heard that!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Now let's play."

* * *

15 minutes later, Sharpay held the ball, as she wore just a strapless light blue bra with matching underwear. Meanwhile Troy, wearing nothing but heart boxers, eyed the ball as Sharpay dribbled the ball

"Cute boxers." Sharpay joked, receiving the reaction that she wanted as Troy blushed a crimson red. Sharpay moved right pass him at shot the ball, sending the ball to the hoop.

"Awesome! I won! Oh yeah, I won." Sharpay exclaimed as she danced around, while Troy coughed uncomfortable as he placed his hands on the hem of his boxers. Sharpay faced him. "What are you doing?" she asked as she began to put on her attire.

"You won, I am filling the requirements." he told her.

"Uh Bolton, you don't have to fulfill that, please I do not want to see Troy Jr." she retorted.

"Hey a Bolton all lives up to their promise." Troy stated.

"I don't care for you "family motto." Besides, their were plenty times in the past that you never kept a promise."

"Really, name one."

"Okay, in 2nd grade, you promised me you chocolate chip cookie, and you gave it to Chad." Sharpay mentioned

"No, Chad stole the cookie, I gave you on the next day." Troy retorted.

"In 8th grade, you promised to let me win the school election."

"Well you did get disqualified for slapping Amber in the face."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Sharpay mumbled. "Okay, junior year, you promised to see in the musical."

"Yeah, but you weren't in the winter one, but I did see the spring musical." Troy replied.

"Whatever." Sharpay refused to let Troy win, as a smug look was plastered on his face. "I got it! You promised to sing with me in the Country Club Talent Show!"

"I…" Troy had no response. She had stumped him once again.

"Yes! I proved you right! This is not your day!" she exclaimed, but Troy paid little attention to her. He now remembered what happened and how he remembered how much Sharpay really wanted to sing with him, especially when she said. _"I… only wish you were doing this for me Troy." _He realized that she may have actually had strong feelings for him. That she did all of those hurtful things… just for him. He looked up to the girl standing a few feet away laughing away. He promised to sing with her, but he never lived up to that promise. Now he was going to keep his promise for a Bolton never backs down on their word.

"Uh Bolton. While you are just standing there, looking off at space, I will heading back. I need my beauty sleep." She sauntered out of the court, but Troy called her out.

"Sharpay wait!"

"What is now? Do you want me to cream you again?" she teased.

"No, I want to show you something." Troy told her as he began to guide her.

"Okay Bolton, but I can I first request something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you put on your clothes first."

* * *

Troy, now fully dressed, led Sharpay to the cliff that overlooked the pool. "Why are we here?" Sharpay asked. "No offense Troy, but I have been at Lava Springs for the past 16 years of my life. I have seen this hundreds, maybe thousands of times, and I knows its nice and all, but this is nothing special."

"Sharpay, remember last summer when I promised to sing with you?"

"Yeah, what about it. You ended up singing with Gabriella. Why are we going over this again."

"Well I never kept my promise, and I want to make it up top you." Troy stated

"By showing the cliff. Cool." Sharpay said with little enthusiasm.

"No, by singing with you. Your choice of song."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"All this because you have to have your mentality that you keep you word." Sharpay remarked.

"No, the 1st time was for the Wildcats, now, I am just doing this for you." Troy replied. Sharpay looked at him, her lips parting slightly, astonished at what her said. She tried to hide the fact that she was blushing a scarlet color.

"Okay, we'll do, um…"

"_You Are the Music In Me?" _Troy suggested. "Just not with all that fireworks, choreography, or flash clothing.

"Okay, fine. Who starts?" Sharpay asked.

"You can start."

"Okay." Sharpay took a deep breath and began to hum the melody.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason._

Troy was amazed as Sharpay sang. He usually was used to her singing overdramatically and showy, but right now, her voice, raw and pure, felt like the heavens were opening, and Troy began to sing

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

Sharpay tried to remain focused, but she could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach as the boy she cared about for so long time was singing with her.

_yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

Troy held Sharpay's hand and gazed at her, giving her one of his famous smiles. As the two began to dance.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)_

_Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

Troy spun Sharpay around as Sharpay giggled, the two lost in the new world that they have created_  
_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
_

Sharpay playfully punched Troy and smiled as she started to open up to him.

_As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
_

Troy gazed into her eyes and Sharpay ran to the other side.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
_

The two started to move closer together, their eyes never leaving off the other.

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

The two were nearly a few inches apart as they sung their hearts out, everything feeling so right.

_Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah) _

As they finished, Troy removed a strand of hair from the blushing blonde. :Is Sharpay Evans blushing?" he teased.

"Uh, no. Looks like Troy Bolton does keep his promises." Sharpay remarked as Troy had an ear-to-ear grin.

"You know Sharpay. This has been the most fun I had in a long time."

"Same here, Troy." Sharpay replied softly.

"You called me Troy without ending it with Bolton." Troy smirked,

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Sharpay responded. Just as Sharpay turned she slipped and plunged into the cold, refreshing water.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed as he jumped in to rescue her. As he swam he noticed Sharpay splashing around. "Are you okay, Sharpay?" he asked her

"I just ruined a $5000 Armani dress… and I don't care!" she exclaimed for joy as she swam around. Troy smiled as he saw how happy he made her. She looked so serene, at peace, beautiful. Troy started to feel something he thought he used to have for Gabriella. Troy knew what he had to do as he swam towards her. Once he was in reach of her he grasped her arms.

"Troy, what are you doi…" Sharpay tried to say as a pair of lips pressed upon her sweet, supple lips. What at first was a simple chaste kiss turned into a passionate one as their arms roamed each other's bodies. They both yearned for this kiss, needed it. As they parted, Sharpay whispered, "Troy, I don't want to be the rebound girl ."

"Don't worry, you will never be the rebound girl."

"Promise me that this is not just for one night?"

"I promise." he said, as they held onto each other, refusing to let the other drift apart. Their lips crashed onto each other's, the two never wanting to let go, as the stars glittered above them. The word "promise" is a big word, something that Troy already knew. He wanted to keep all the promises that he would make to the blonde for Troy Bolton always lived up to his promises… always.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well that is the end of this one-shot. I really enjoyed writing this one. So I hope you guys enjoyed and for those interested in my new story "Blurred Reflection," I will have that posted up on the 24__th__, the 27__th__ the latest. So hope you guys have a great week end, and bye_

_You may now review._


End file.
